The Santa Sub
by CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma Swan is the new event coordinator for Macy's and it's her first year organizing the Thanksgiving Day Parade. When the man who usually plays Santa in the parade has a heart attack one week before the event, Emma is forced to replace him with the CEO's son, Killian Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : The Santa Sub  
 **Author** : Steph  
 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Hook/Emma

 **Characters** : Hook & Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Humor/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Emma Swan is the new event coordinator for Macy's and it's her first year organizing the Thanksgiving Day Parade. When the man who usually plays Santa in the parade has a heart attack one week before the event, Emma is forced to replace him with the CEO's son, Killian Jones.

 **Note** : I figured we could all use a break from the angst and darkness that is canon. So here's a little non-canon holiday fun for you. This was originally intended as a one-shot, but it got super long, so I turned it into a 5 parter. I'll post a new part every few days. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph

 **...The Santa Sub: Part 1/5...**

Emma Swan got out of the taxi, her cell phone glued to her ear.

"I don't care what you have to do. The parade is a week away. If Kermit has a hole, then figure out how to repair it. That's your job."

Emma worked for Macy's and had recently been promoted to event coordinator. It was a promotion she had worked long and hard for. This would be her first year organizing the Thanksgiving Day Parade and she was more than a little anxious about it. She had gone from a calm, cool, and collected person to someone who snapped at everyone in sight. She would be glad when the whole thing was over. Emma only hoped she could pull it off without any further problems.

She hung up the phone as she walked toward her building. Emma's head was bent as she approached the revolving doors, her attention focused on heremail. Her distraction caused her not to notice the handsome man who was also trying to get into the revolving doors at the same time.

They collided. Emma's phone went flying from her hands and landed on the ground. The sound it made when it hit the sidewalk told her it was a lost cause. The man was holding a large coffee cup and its lid flew off during the collision. The contents of the cup landed on them both.

Emma stared at him with her mouth wide open. "Look what you did! You ruined my outfit and destroyed my phone! Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

The man's blue eyes sparkled at her. "I wasn't the one driven to distraction by that insidious device lying on the ground."

"It's called a cell phone," she snapped, as she bent down to pick it up and winced at the cracked screen. "And my whole life happened to be on it."

He took a moment to admire her beauty. Her blonde hair fell softly around her shoulders and he knew if she ever smiled that it would surely be brilliant.

"How sad, a life controlled by an electronic device. I wouldn't know what that's like. I don't have a cell phone."

Emma nearly burst out laughing. She looked at the man carefully for the first time. To say he was gorgeous would not do him justice. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen and a smile that lit up his handsome features.

Her eyes scanned his body. He wore dark jeans, a black leather jacket, with a vest and button down shirt.

"So what? You can't afford a cell phone or something?"

He laughed lightly. "Oh, I can afford one. I just choose not to have my life dictated by an electronic device."

Emma rolled her eyes. "How nice for you. Some of us don't have that luxury. Some of us have jobs that require us to stay connected. And now I am completely disconnected and late for work thanks to you."

With one more disdainful look, she brushed past him and went into the building.

He smiled at her retreating figure.

...

Belle French, Emma's assistant and best friend, nearly attacked her when she walked off the elevator.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? You always answer your phone."

Emma held up her broken phone and gestured to her ruined clothes. "I had a little accident with a rude man downstairs. He destroyed both my phone and clothes."

"Well, we have a disaster in the making on our hands."

Emma's brow furrowed with worry. "What now?"

"It's Leon."

"Who?"

"Leon Goldstein, the man who's played Santa in the parade for the last twenty years."

"Oh, right. His last name is Goldstein?"

"He's Jewish."

"And he plays Santa?"

Belle sighed in frustration. "Yes, he has the beard and the belly and it's a paycheck."

"Well, what's the problem?"

"Leon suffered a massive heart attack last night and is in the hospital."

"That's awful." Emma took a deep breath and shrugged. "Okay, it's not the end of the world. We'll just pull one of the old guys from the toy department playing Santa. We may have to settle for a fake beard and belly, but it will have to do."

Belle shook her head. "No, you don't understand. Mr. Jones already has someone in mind as a replacement."

Mr. Jones was the CEO of Macy's and Emma's boss.

"Oh, good then. Maybe he knows someone who is the right age and has the beard and belly."

Belle sighed. "I doubt it. The replacement is his son."

Emma's eyes widened. "His son? But Mr. Jones is only 60. His son is probably in his early 30's."

Just then the elevator dinged, the doors slid open, and out walked the man she had collided with earlier. Their eyes met and Emma glared at him.

"You!"

"Ah, we meet again."

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here for a job actually."

"Whatever," she muttered, shaking her head. Emma rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Belle. "There's no way Mr. Jones' son will be able play a believable Santa. He's too young."

"Ah, well, thank you. I do try to maintain a youthful glow."

Emma's eyes narrowed at him. "Excuse me? This is a private conversation."

The man stepped forward and extended his hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. Killian Jones."

Emma's eyebrows rose. "Jones?"

He nodded. "Aye, as in the son of James Jones, CEO of Macy's."

Emma shot a look at Belle. "Did you know who he was?"

Belle shook her head. "No, but I knew his son was on his way down here."

Killian's hand remained extended toward her. "And you are?"

"Emma Swan. I am the new event coordinator for Macy's. The parade is my responsibility."

"Sounds like quite an important job," he said.

"It is. And it's one I take very seriously. I won't allow some man-child who wants to play dress-up ruin it. I am going to speak to your father and convince him to change his mind."

Killian laughed heartily. "Have you met my father? He's the most stubborn, set-in-his-ways man I've ever known."

Emma lowered her eyes. "I met him...once. But I happen to be very persuasive. I am sure I will be able to make him see what a huge mistake this would be."

Emma turned to Belle. "Hold all my calls."

Belle nodded. "Okay."

Emma marched back onto the elevator and pressed the button for the 20th floor. The doors were just about to close when Killian slipped onto the elevator.

"Ground floor?" Emma asked. "I assume you're leaving."

Killian grinned. "Oh no, same floor as you. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Emma let out a groan.

...

Mr. Jones' assistant let Emma and Killian into his office. The older man was sitting behind his desk when he heard them enter. He smiled and came to stand before them.

"Hello, Father," Killian said.

The lack of warmth in his voice did not go unnoticed by Emma.

"Ah, Killian, I see you've met Ms. Swan. You two will be working closely together for the next week."

Emma grimaced. "Actually, Mr. Jones, that's what I'm here to talk to you about. I...well...I don't think your son is suited for the role of Santa. He's too fit, young, and he doesn't have a white beard."

Mr. Jones shrugged. "I am sure you, along with the costume and make-up departments, can work wonders on my boy."

"Sir, I don't think you understand the importance of Santa at the end of the parade. As Santa, Killian might be able to fool some kids who are telling him what they want for Christmas because they're so focused on getting what they want. But the Santa at the end of the parade is seen by millions of people across the country. He's an icon. Everyone will notice if he doesn't look right."

Mr. Jones clenched his jaw and Killian knew Emma would never win this battle. "Ms. Swan, are you saying you are not up to the challenge?"

Emma's mouth fell open, but no words came out.

He went on. "If you feel you are not up to the task, then I will have no choice but to demote you. Our event coordinator must be able to problem solve even the most daunting of challenges."

Emma swallowed hard. "No, sir, I can do this. I...I will make it work."

"Brilliant," he said. "Killian has always loved the parade, ever since he was a lad. We moved here from Britain when he was 5 and his first real memory was going to the parade and seeing Santa."

Killian watched his father grow wistful at the memory. He hardly ever saw him like that.

Mr. Jones cleared his throat. "Well, good luck, son. And good luck to you, too, Ms. Swan."

With that, Emma stormed out of the office and onto the elevator. Killian followed after her. She crossed her arms over her chest, as her face reddened.

"I think we are going to make a brilliant team," Killian said.

Emma glared at him. "We are not a team. You will do as I say."

He nodded as he hid his smile. "As you wish, love."

Emma's brow rose at his use of the word 'love', but she chose to ignore it.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, we can start with that accent. Santa is from the North Pole, not Britain. You're Ho, Ho, Ho can't sound British."

"I can do an American accent if you prefer."

"Let me hear it."

"Ho, Ho, Ho," Killian said, adopting a twangy Southern accent.

Emma let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Now it sounds like Santa is from Alabama."

Killian grinned. "I'll work on it."

"See that you do." She paused. "Meet me at the costume department tomorrow morning. 9 a.m. sharp."

"I can hardly wait," he replied, his eyes focused on her face as the elevator doors slid open.

She rushed out of the elevator without another word to him.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Emma," he called after her.

Emma kept on walking without so much as a backward glance. Killian simply smiled to himself.

….

End of Part 1

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	2. Part 2

Title: The Santa Sub

Author: Steph

Rating: G

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Characters: Hook & Emma

Category: Romance/Humor/Drama

Disclaimer: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Nope!

Summary: Emma Swan is the new event coordinator for Macy's and it's her first year organizing the Thanksgiving Day Parade. When the man who usually plays Santa in the parade has a heart attack one week before the event, Emma is forced to replace him with the CEO's son, Killian Jones.

...The Santa Sub: Part 2/5...

Emma stood outside the costume department and glared at Killian when he came into sight.

"You're 20 minutes late," she said.

"I'm not much of a slave to time."

"Well, time is money. I am an extremely busy woman so let's get this over with."

Emma entered the costume department with Killian following behind her. She found Louise, the head of the department, sitting behind a table. Louise was nearly 75 and had worked in the costume department for 50 years. There wasn't anything she couldn't do.

"Hi, Louise. I've got a real challenge for you this time. This is Killian Jones."

Killian extended his hand and shook hers. "Pleasure. I must say you have eyes that sparkle like emeralds."

Louise giggled like a school girl, while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Louise, this is Mr. Jones' son. He is taking over as Santa for Leon this year."

Louise's mouth formed a little O. "This handsome young man is going to play Santa in the parade? Pish posh!"

"Orders from Mr. Jones' so we need to make it work."

Louise moved out from behind the table and came to stand in front of Killian. She poked him in the chest and stomach and side with her crooked, pointy finger.

"He's thin as a twig."

"I prefer toned," Killian said.

Louise whacked him in the stomach with her hand. "There's no bowl full of jelly in sight. There's barely a teaspoon!"

Emma laughed as Killian winced.

Louise gnawed on her lower lip. "Well, I may have an extra fat suit in the back. We keep them around in case our Santas in the toy department aren't quite portly enough. Let me go check."

Louise disappeared into the back. She emerged a few minutes later holding a fat suit.

Emma couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"You are going to look so dashing in that."

Killian hid his smile. "You're just loving this, aren't you?"

Emma nodded. "Very much so."

"Let's try it on," Louise said.

Killian removed his leather jacket and stepped into the suit. Louise zipped him up in the back. Louise and Emma stood back to admire him.

Louise nodded. "Not bad."

"It will do," Emma said, desperately trying not to laugh at the sight he presented. She thought he resembled a Sumo wrestler.

Killian couldn't even bend his arms. He looked like a kid in a snowsuit two sizes too small.

"This is rather uncomfortable," he said.

Emma patted his belly. "No pain, no gain."

Louise gestured to the back of department. "Let me go find a Santa suit."

She returned a few minutes later with a suit. She helped Killian put on the pants and jacket, then the hat, belt, boots, and gloves.

Emma nodded. "Getting there."

Killian smiled. "Admit it. I'm the most devilishly handsome Santa you've ever laid eyes on."

Emma fought a smile. She couldn't argue with that.

"What about the wig and beard?" he asked.

Louise shook her head. "Can't help you there. If you want to look like the real deal, then you're going to need the make-up department to help you with that."

Emma nodded. "Fine. Meet me there tomorrow at 9, Killian. I have work to do now. See you then."

Emma walked out the door.

Louise bobbed her head. "Yes, I really must get back to work too."

She disappeared into the back.

"Wait!" Killian called. "I need help getting out of this bloody thing!"

Killian tried in vain to move his arms to unzip it, but only succeeded in falling onto his back. Once on his back, it was impossible to get up. He looked like a turtle flipped on its shell.

"Bloody hell!"

Just then, Emma walked back in. "I forgot my-...

She paused and stopped abruptly, as she looked down at Killian lying at her feet. She couldn't help but erupt into laughter.

"Perhaps you could lend me a hand?"

Emma started clapping, garnering a scowl from Killian.

"A little assistance would be much appreciated," he said through gritted teeth.

Emma took out her new phone and held it up. "I am so glad I didn't waste any time replacing my phone."

"Don't you dare, Emma," he said warningly.

"Say Ho, Ho, Ho," she said, as she snapped a photo. "This is definitely going in our company newsletter this month."

She finally composed herself and put her phone away. Emma reached down and extended her hand to Killian. But instead of lifting himself, he pulled her down on top of him.

Emma let out a squeak as she landed with a soft thud on top of him. Their faces ended up mere inches apart and his arms managed to wrap around her waist. Emma was suddenly distracted by his lips. Killian found himself similarly distracted.

Emma swallowed hard and then reluctantly wriggled free of his grip. She rolled off of him and stood up as gracefully as she could. She hesitated for a moment before extending her hand again. This time he placed it in hers and managed to lift himself off the ground.

Emma blushed and averted her eyes as he came to stand before her. She busied herself with straightening her clothes.

"Well, I must be going," she said.

"See you tomorrow," he replied, as he watched her leave.

His heart was thumping in his chest so hard he forgot that he still needed someone to help him get out of the suit.

Emma stopped outside the door and leaned against the wall. She now knew what it meant to get weak in the knees.

...

The following morning, Emma stood in front of the door to the make-up department. She looked down at her watch in annoyance. Killian was nearly twenty minutes late...again.

A moment later, he came sauntering in.

"You're late," she said by way of greeting.

"Good morning to you, too," he said with a grin.

"My time is valuable, Killian. I have to pull this parade together in less than a week. If you can't take this seriously, then maybe you should just quit."

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Look, why do you even want to do this? You're a spoiled, rich guy who has probably never worked a day in his life. Why do you want to pretend to be Santa?"

He shrugged. "I love kids and I love the parade. I also look dashing in red."

Emma tilted her head to the side, eyeing him. "There didn't seem to be any love lost between you and your father. Why would he want you to do this?"

Killian swallowed roughly. "My father and I have never seen eye to eye on how I should live my life. He wanted me to follow in his footsteps. So I went to university and I majored in business. The moment I graduated I knew that I couldn't do what he wanted. I couldn't put on a suit and tie and sit behind a desk every day making decisions about things I don't care about. My guess is he gave me this job - a job he believes to be beneath me- in the hopes that I will come to my senses and finally be the man the man he wants me to be. He's hoping I'll finally put that business degree to good use and come work for him."

Emma nodded. "So what do you do then? Wait, let me guess. You live off a trust fund or a monthly allowance from daddy. You probably travel around without a care in the world. No responsibilities, no commitments."

Killian paused for a long moment, then shrugged. "You have the traveling part right, but I haven't taken a penny from my father since I graduated. I do odd jobs here and there to clothe and feed myself and to finance my travels."

"So I was right. You don't really do anything."

Killian stared at her before answering. "Every place I go, I work to help those less fortunate. I built a school in Haiti and houses in the Dominican. I taught English to children in Costa Rica and dug wells in Ethiopia."

Emma's mouth dropped open in shock. "Wow...I had no idea. That's impressive. I'm sorry I misjudged you."

Killian shook his head. "I don't like to talk about it. I don't do it for the recognition. I do it because I want to help. I want to make a difference. I've been given so much in my life. I just want to give back to those who haven't been as fortunate."

"Why not just have your father write a check? It's easy and you don't have to get your hands dirty."

"Because anyone can write a check. You don't see the realities of what people face around this world when you write a check. And you don't get to see the good you cause in their lives. I want to show I care."

Emma was speechless. She never would have guessed that Killian Jones was a selfless do-gooder.

"You and your father aren't close then?"

Killian shook his head. "No, my mother died shortly after we arrived here. My father was always too busy with work to have much to do with me. I was raised by nannies."

"And with no cell phone or permanent residence you make it pretty impossible for him keep in touch with you," she said.

Killian moved his eyes from hers. "I don't think he cares much. I see him at Thanksgiving and Christmas. He seems fine with that." He paused and eyed her with interest. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"This job seems very important to you."

"It is. I started as a cashier in the shoe department when I was a teenager and climbed my way up. I worked very hard to get where I am and I am not going to let anyone ruin that for me."

"What about your family?"

Emma dropped her eyes and looked at her watch. "You know what? I can't do this today. I have too much to do. I need to get going."

"Emma."

"Killian, I have a lot of work to do. I will see you tomorrow,"' she said, before brushing past him.

He simply watched her go.

...

The next morning, Killian leaned against the door to the make-up department. He casually glanced at his watch. A moment later, Emma came around the corner.

"You're late," Killian said, a lopsided grin on his lips.

Emma looked down at her watch. "Two minutes."

"Time is money," he replied.

Emma rolled her eyes and then walked past him into the make-up department. Les was the head of the make-up department. He was a good-natured man in his late fifties who had worked there for over 25 years.

"Emma, always nice to see you," he said.

"You too, Les," she replied.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

Emma gestured at Killian. "This is Killian Jones, Mr. Jones' son. He will be replacing Leon as Santa this year."

Killian shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

Les moved his eyes up and down Killian's figure. "Little young, no?"

Emma nodded. "That's where you come in. We need you to give him a realistic wig and beard. Some rosy cheeks and whiten those eyebrows."

Les bobbed his head. "It won't be easy, but I can do it. Have a seat, Killian."

Killian sat down in a chair. Les disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a white wig and beard. Emma had to admit they looked pretty realistic.

Les began by placing a net cap over Killian's head. Emma snickered at his reflection in the mirror.

"What?"

"You look like a lunch lady," she said.

Killian felt his cheeks redden. He was starting to wonder if he could pull this off.

Les then placed the wig on Killian's head and secured it with clips.

Emma stifled a laugh. "You look like a dead president."

"I'd prefer it if you kept your comparisons to yourself," he snapped.

Les held up the beard. "The beard is a little trickier. We want it to look realistic, which means I must apply it to your face with glue."

"Is it easy to remove?" Killian asked.

"It just requires a Q-tip soaked in spirit gum remover. It will soften the gum so that the beard can easily be removed. Then, clean the face with spirit gum remover and wipe the residue completely off. Wash the face thoroughly and apply some moisturizer to it."

Killian nodded. "Okay."

Les brushed the spirit gum across Killian's face and then carefully applied the beard. He pressed it to his skin to be sure it adhered and that it met up with the wig on the sides.

Emma nodded, as she looked at him in the mirror. "Not bad. You're actually starting to look like Jolly Old St. Nick."

Les finished the transformation by adding strips of white hair to his eyebrows and blush to his cheeks.

"There you go," Les said with a satisfied clap of his hands.

Killian admired himself in the mirror. "I have to say even I don't recognize my devilishly handsome self. You've disguised me quite well. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you, Les," Emma said.

"Of course. When the big day gets here, you'll be able to fool everyone," Les said.

Killian nodded. "Now, can we get this off me?"

Les smiled and removed the wig. He then applied the spirit gum remover to his face, but Killian and Emma noticed his brow furrowing as he worked.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked.

Les chewed on his lower lip nervously. "Well, it's just that I've...I've never seen this happen before. The spirit gum remover isn't working."

Killian's eyes widened. "What in bloody hell do you mean it's not working?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. The beard is not budging."

"You must be able to do something. Is there anything else you can try?" Emma asked.

She would never admit it but she quite enjoyed admiring Killian's handsome features. She didn't like the idea that they could be obscured indefinitely.

Les looked at the bottle. "Ah, here's the problem. This expired two years ago. I don't use this stuff much. I'll have to order another bottle. It's going to take a few days though."

Killian's eyes widened. "Are you telling me I have to walk around like this for a few days?"

Les shrugged. "I could cut the beard and shave it as much as possible, but I would never be able to remove it all. And it would destroy the beard."

Killian placed his hands over his face. This was turning into a nightmare.

Emma bit back a smile and then patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, Grandpa, let's go."

"Bloody hell, Emma, this isn't funny."

"I beg to differ." Emma's eyes lit up for a moment. "Actually, this gives me a great idea. Since you're stuck with the beard anyway, we'll use this to our advantage. We can use it in your training. Tomorrow, you'll play Santa in the toy department. This way, you can start getting used to moving in the suit. It will also give you a chance to be around some kids, as well as practice your wave and Ho Ho Ho's."

"Sounds like pure torture."

"You said you liked kids," she replied with a grin.

"That I did," he muttered.

Emma's eyes danced in delight.

…

End of Part 2

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Santa Sub

Author: Steph

Rating: G

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Characters: Hook & Emma

Category: Romance/Humor/Drama

Disclaimer: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Nope!

Summary: Emma Swan is the new event coordinator for Macy's and it's her first year organizing the Thanksgiving Day Parade. When the man who usually plays Santa in the parade has a heart attack one week before the event, Emma is forced to replace him with the CEO's son, Killian Jones.

Note: Thanks for the responses to the last part. When I first posted this story, it was almost done at 5 parts, but I added more so it'll be 6 parts. Hope you enjoy this one! ~Steph

...The Santa Sub: Part 3/6...

The following morning, Killian met Emma outside the toy department in full Santa get-up.

She smiled. "Lookin' good!"

He adopted a pout and scratched at the beard. "This thing drove me mad all last night. I didn't sleep a wink."

"Poor baby."

He glared at her. "Your concern is touching."

Emma smiled. "Come on, let's go. We don't usually start Santa visits until after Thanksgiving, but the Christmas season starts earlier every year and we have to keep up with the competition. This will be good practice for you."

Killian was only able to waddle in the fat suit as he followed her to Santa's Village.

A woman in her fifties Emma didn't recognize greeted them. "Thank God you two are here. I was beginning to think we were going to be Santa-less and elf-less."

Killian grinned as Emma's face paled. "I'm sorry, you seem to be confused. I'm not an elf. I'm Emma Swan, event coordinator here at the store. This is Mr. Jones' son, Killian. He will be playing Santa for the parade this year and needs a little practice. I called yesterday to set this up."

The woman rolled her eyes. "Who did you speak to?"

"I think her name was Tina."

The woman groaned. "Not that twit. Well, it seems when she rescheduled the Santa who was supposed to work first shift she also rescheduled his elf." She scanned Emma's figure. "You're a little tall, but you'll do."

Killian was trying desperately not to laugh.

Emma shook her head. "No, no. I told you. I'm not an elf. The parade is in a few days and I have a million things to do. I can't be down here for 6 hours playing an elf. I was just going to give Killian a few pointers and then get back to work."

The woman shook her head. "Santa needs an elf. The elf brings the kids up, gives them the candy cane, and takes their picture."

"Why can't you do those things?" Emma snapped.

The woman's jaw clenched. "Honey, my name is Ruth Danvers. I've worked here 30 years. I supervise. I don't play an elf."

Emma simply groaned. She knew there would no point arguing with this woman.

Ruth gestured to Santa's house. "You'll find your costume in there. Hurry. The kids will be lining up soon."

Killian watched as Emma begrudgingly trudged off to get dressed. 10 minutes later, she emerged. Killian was sitting in Santa's chair. Ruth had given him his instructions. How to Ho, Ho, Ho, which he was getting better at. How to wave, which he needed to master by Thursday. And how to get the kids talking and keep them moving.

When his eyes landed on Emma, he dissolved into a fit of laughter. She had on a green felt hat with a bell on the end. She wore a red felt dress with red and white striped tights. Her shoes matched the hat, complete with bells on the toes. What completed the look though were the fake pointy ears she wore.

"I look ridiculous," she said through gritted teeth.

"Welcome to the club," he managed to say. "I can't decide if you look more like a Munchkin or an Oompa Loompa though."

"I'm glad I amuse you."

Suddenly, Ruth clapped her hands. "Okay, get ready. Here they come."

Emma unclipped the rope and allowed the first child to come forward. Things were going well for a while. Killian was really getting into character and even Emma was managing to survive. But then things began to go downhill.

It started with Timmy, a 3 year old blonde, blue-eyed little boy.

"What do you want for Christmas, Timmy?" Killian asked in his best Santa voice.

"I want a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle."

"Which one?"

"Leonardo."

"Well, if you are a good little boy then you may get your wish."

The boy hopped off Killian's lap and Emma's eyes widened.

Killian noticed her looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Look at your pants," she whispered.

He looked down and saw a huge wet spot where Timmy had just been sitting. Killian couldn't feel it through the fat suit.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed.

Emma's mouth dropped open in horror and Ruth nearly fainted.

"Um, I think Santa just needs a little break. He'll be back in 15 minutes," Emma said quickly.

Groans could be heard from the kids and adults.

Emma whispered in his ear. "Go down to Louise and get some new pants. Hurry!"

Killian stood and tried to discreetly hide the spot with his hand. "Santa has to go to the North Pole for a few minutes to check on the elves. I need to make sure they aren't slacking on the job. Ho, Ho, Ho!"

With that, Killian disappeared behind Santa's Village. Emma and Ruth were left to deal with crying children and annoyed parents. He returned 15 minutes later with a fresh pair of pants.

"Santa is back from the North Pole!" he bellowed.

Emma sighed in relief. She had no idea being an elf was so much work.

Things continued for over an hour without incident until 7 year old Emily took her place on Santa's lap. She crossed her arms and glared at him. She was wise beyond her years and too smart for her own good.

"You're not the real Santa," she announced loudly.

Killian shot a worried glance at Emma.

He swallowed hard. "Now why do you say that, Emily?"

"Well, for one thing, you look too young and your beard looks fake."

Killian nodded. "Well, why don't you give it a good tug and see for yourself?"

The girl lifted her hands and pulled with all her might on the beard.

"Ouch!" Killian yelled, but was proud of himself for not cursing.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "I still think you're a fake." She hit him in the stomach. "I don't even think you're really fat. I think you're wearing a fat suit."

"Don't be silly," he replied with nervous laughter.

Just then, Emily leaned forward and bit into his forearm. Emma's eyes widened in shock. Killian didn't react.

Emily smiled. "See, he didn't even scream when I bit him because he's wearing a fat suit! He couldn't feel it! He's a fake!"

Killian began to panic and his British accent suddenly emerged. "No, no. I just... I have a high threshold for pain."

"Oh yeah?" Emily leaned forward again and this time she bit him hard through the glove on his hand.

Killian let out a pained yelp and automatically jumped out of his seat, causing Emily to land with a soft thud on the ground. She started crying. Her mother ran over to her and stared daggers at Killian.

"What is wrong with you?" she said.

"Me? Your kid bit me twice!" he replied.

Emma stepped forward as Ruth stood frozen to her spot. She grabbed Killian by the arm.

"Sorry, kids, Santa needs to go. North Pole emergency."

Crying and screaming could be heard long after Emma and Killian had left the toy department.

Emma rubbed at her forehead and squeezed her eyes closed. "Well, that was a complete and utter disaster."

Killian winced as he removed his glove. Four small marks could be seen on his skin along with little dots of blood.

Emma took his hand in hers as she examined the wound. Killian was surprised by the gesture.

"You'll be fine. Nothing a couple of Band-Aids won't fix."

"I'd say Emily belongs on the naughty list," he said.

Emma laughed, as she dug into her purse and found a couple of Band-Aids. Killian watched as she carefully wiped the skin with an alcohol wipe she also found and then placed the Band-Aids on the wound. She was so close Killian could smell her perfume. He was distracted from the pain by the sheer beauty of her features.

"You'll live," she said softly, as she looked up and noticed him staring at her.

She swallowed hard and forced herself to back away from him.

"Thank you," he said softly.

Emma hooked a thumb behind her. "I really have to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually," he began before she could turn to leave. "I was hoping we could spend a little time together outside of work tonight."

Emma stared at him for a long moment. "Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a job to do and I...I just can't be distracted right now."

Killian stepped forward and touched her face, his hand moving to adjust her crooked ear. Emma sucked in a breath at his touch.

"You have to eat, don't you? And then I thought I could show you my favorite place in the city."

Emma let out a breath. "Okay, fine. But this is just as friends. Meet me outside the building at 7."

Killian grinned. "I'm counting the minutes."

Just then, Les showed up.

"I've been looking everywhere for you two. Good news, Killian. I was able to borrow some spirit gum remover from a friend. I can have that beard off in a few minutes."

Killian let out a breath of air. "Best news I've heard all day." He turned to Emma. "Now I'll have my dashing good looks back for our non-date tonight."

Emma nodded, as she watched him go. Without the beard, she knew she didn't have a chance in hell of resisting him now.

...

At 7 o'clock sharp, Emma found Killian standing outside the building in the spot where they first met.

She smiled at the sight of his face unadorned.

"You clean up pretty good," she said.

"You as well. Although there was something strangely attractive about that elf costume."

Emma blushed. She noticed Killian's face was a bit red from the beard. Without her permission, she felt her hand lifting to gently stroke his cheek, her thumb rubbing across his scruff.

Killian stared at her in surprise, but delighted in her touch.

"Does it hurt?" she asked softly, her eyes meeting his.

"Not anymore," he replied in a whisper, as their gazes held.

Killian's eyes scanned her face for a long moment, before he began to lean forward to kiss her.

Emma suddenly shook her head and dropped her hand, stepping back from him.

What was she doing? She couldn't let herself get involved with a guy who would take off after Christmas, without so much as a way to contact him. She'd had her heart broken long ago and she couldn't let that happen again.

Killian's heart sank. He didn't know what it was about Emma Swan, but these last few days had been the best of his life. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

Emma cleared her throat. "So, uh, where did you want to eat?"

Killian smiled and led the way down the street. He stopped in front of a hot dog cart.

Emma's brow raised. "This is your idea of dinner? We have some of the best restaurants in the world in New York City."

"How long have you lived here?"

"My whole life," she said.

"And I'd wager you've never had a hot dog from a street cart."

Emma chuckled. "Yes, because I value my life and I don't have the palette of a six year old."

"You aren't a real New Yorker until you've eaten a hot dog from a street cart."

"And lived to tell about it?" she asked with a smile.

"Trust me," he said softly.

Emma's smile faded. That wasn't something that came easily to her.

Killian ordered two plain hot dogs and handed the man some cash. He gave Emma her hot dog.

"Here goes nothing," she said, as she took a bite.

Killian watched her. She tried to stifle a noise of pleasure.

"Well?"

"Not bad."

Killian laughed. "Liar. You love it."

Emma nodded and took another bite. "Okay, you're right. I'm sure I'll regret this in the morning."

Killian grinned as he took a bite of his hot dog. "If you're good, perhaps I'll buy you a pretzel later."

Emma smiled. "Big spender."

Killian shook his head. "You should really have your New Yorker card revoked. Of all things, having a Brit show you the culinary treasures of the city."

Emma laughed lightly. "You're right. So where to next?"

Killian smiled and held out his hand. Emma stared at it for a long moment, before slipping hers into it.

...

They walked until they reached Rockefeller Center. Killian led them right to the tree. It was nearly ready for the lighting that would follow Thanksgiving.

"So your favorite spot is Rockefeller Center?"

Killian shook his head. "No, it's right here. Right in front of the tree."

Emma's eyebrows raised. "Really? But it's not even ready yet."

He nodded. "I know. Watching them prepare it was my favorite thing as a lad. My mother was from New York. She met my father and moved to England with him. She told me stories about how she used to come here as a little girl to watch the tree go up. She wanted to share it with me, but she died before she got the chance. Instead, my nanny would pick me up from school and I would insist on coming here every day once they brought the tree. I loved watching the process. I enjoyed watching it go from nothing to something so beautiful. Everyday there was something new to see. It was magical. I think it helped me feel closer to my mother."

Emma stared at him for a long moment. "That's a nice memory."

He nodded. "That's why every year, no matter what, I have to come back during the holidays. And I still come here to see the process everyday."

Emma smiled. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

His voice softened. "I've never shared that with anyone before."

Emma felt him squeeze her hand. She knew that she should break contact, but his hand in hers felt so right.

She looked up at him. "I actually have a favorite place in the city this time of year too. Would you like to see it?"

Killian nodded. "I'd love to."

"It's actually places, plural," Emma said, as they began to walk.

She pointed to the department store windows as they walked down street.

"I love looking at the Christmas window displays," she said, stopping in front of one that was decorated like Santa's village.

Killian smiled at her, as she stared at the window with childlike wonder.

"Tell me about your childhood, Emma. About your family."

Emma dropped her gaze to the ground. "I don't like to talk about that."

Killian touched her chin gently so that she would meet his eyes. "I told you about my childhood and my family. I'd really like to get to know you better, Emma."

Emma sucked in a breath. She didn't trust anyone easily, but with each passing moment she felt herself trusting him more and more.

"I was abandoned as a baby and raised in foster care."

Killian's eyes widened. It was the last thing he had expected her to say. "I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago. Most of my foster families were pretty awful. But there was one that was nice. I was with them for almost a year and I actually thought they might adopt me for a while. They took me to look at the department store windows at Christmas. It's one of the only nice Christmas memories I have. I guess that's why it's still special to me."

Killian placed his arm around her shoulder. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

Emma offered him a smile.

…

Killian walked Emma to her apartment building.

"Tonight was really nice," she said.

He nodded. "I rather enjoyed getting to spend time with you outside of work."

"So did I."

Killian stepped forward, his eyes slowly sweeping across her face. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, as he closed the distance between them. This time Emma didn't pull away. Their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate. Emma's fingers dug into the hair at the nape of his neck, as his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her flush against him.

After a few moments, they pulled back, but their foreheads remained touching.

"I've been wanting to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you, Emma," Killian said.

Emma shook her head and stepped back. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, eyes widening.

"I told you. I need to concentrate on my work."

"In a few days the parade will be over, Emma."

"And after Christmas you'll be gone, Killian," she snapped.

"Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Shouldn't I be? I gave my heart once when I was a teenager. He broke it and left me all alone. I swore I wouldn't let that happen again."

Killian swallowed roughly. "Maybe I want to stay. Maybe I'm tired of not having a home or anyone to come home to. Maybe I just needed a reason to stay this time."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Killian nodded with a smile. "Really."

Emma sucked in a breath. "It's really hard for me to trust anyone, Killian, but I want to trust you."

He lowered his eyes from hers and whispered, "You can." He then placed another kiss on her lips. "Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Killian," she said, as she walked up the stairs of her building, the taste of him lingering on her lips.

...

End of Part 3

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph


	4. Part 4

**Title** : The Santa Sub  
 **Author** : Steph  
 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Hook/Emma

 **Characters** : Hook & Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Humor/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Emma Swan is the new event coordinator for Macy's and it's her first year organizing the Thanksgiving Day Parade. When the man who usually plays Santa in the parade has a heart attack one week before the event, Emma is forced to replace him with the CEO's son, Killian Jones.

 **Note** : Well, last night's episode did me in! Not sure I'll be able to handle next week's. At least I can escape to this world where CaptainSwan is not filled with darkness. Hope you enjoy this part! ~Steph

...The Santa Sub: Part 4/6...

The next few days flew by in a flurry of last minute preparations for the Thanksgiving Day Parade. What little free time Emma did have, she spent with Killian. She was falling hard and fast for him and she knew he felt the same.

Finally, Thanksgiving morning arrived. Emma felt like she was going to throw up. She had this terrible feeling that something awful was going to happen today.

"Everything will be fine," Belle said, handing her a cup of coffee.

"I keep telling myself that, but I keep thinking I forgot something. I've checked the weather a thousand times. I have the balloon guys hating me because I made them quadruple check all of the balloons."

"It's going to be great. Stop worrying," Belle said. She paused and then asked, "So where is St. Nick? I almost didn't recognize you without him glued to your side."

Emma shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Belle chuckled. "Come on, Emma. I see the way you look at each other."

Emma blushed. "Okay, so we have a little thing, but I don't really know what it is yet."

Belle patted her shoulder. "I'm happy for you. He seems like a great guy."

Emma smiled. "He is."

"I heard great guy, so I can only assume you're speaking of me," they heard come from behind them.

Emma and Belle spun around to find Killian in full Santa gear. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving, love," he whispered.

She barely stifled a giggle when his beard tickled her skin.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you, too, Killian," she said.

"So are we all set?" he asked.

Emma nodded, as she took a deep breath. "Ready or not."

Killian took her hands in his and squeezed. "It's going to be wonderful. You've worked so hard on this, Emma. You should be proud of yourself. I know I am proud of you."

"Thank you," she said with a smile. She paused and then added. "Okay, it's time for you to get in position. "Remember: nice, slow waves and clear, hearty Ho, Ho, Ho's. Good luck."

She pressed a kiss to his lips before they parted ways.

…

Much to Emma's relief, the parade went off without a hitch and pretty soon it was Santa's turn to arrive at the end. Emma stood at the end of the route, anxiously awaiting Killian's arrival.

She smiled widely when his float came into sight. He looked amazing. He looked every bit the part. His Ho, Ho, Ho's were great and he had the wave down. She looked around at the smiling faces of the children around her. She knew all of her time and effort was worth it just to see their childlike wonder.

Killian looked out into the crowd in search of Emma. He finally spotted her and their gazes met and held. She offered him a heart stopping smile, which he eagerly returned.

The float finally stopped at the end of the route. Killian waved and gave Ho after Ho. Slowly, the crowd dissipated. Emma made her way through the few who remained and climbed aboard Killian's float.

"Hey, Big Guy," she said, adopting a sexy smile. "Do you think Mrs. Claus would mind if I gave her hubby a kiss?"

Killian grinned. "I think she would highly approve."

Emma took his hand and they ducked behind a giant candy cane just in case there were still little, innocent eyes around. She didn't want to scar any kids.

Emma grabbed Killian's collar and pulled him toward her, planting a kiss on his lips. After a few moments, she erupted into laughter at how the beard tickled her face.

She patted his cheek. "I think it's time we got you out of this, don't you?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, but I wanted to ask you something first."

"What?"

"Would you spend Thanksgiving with me and my father?" he asked softly.

Emma's face brightened. Without a family, her Thanksgivings usually consisted of eating a turkey sandwich while watching Lifetime movies. Belle always invited her over to her parents' house, but she refused every year. She didn't want to feel like an intruder.

"I don't want to impose," Emma said.

Killian laughed. "Impose? The kitchen staff at my father's penthouse prepares enough food to feed an army for just the two of us. We would welcome the company."

Emma smiled and shrugged. "Well, in that case, how could I refuse?"

"Good, because I wasn't about to take no for an answer," he said, before pressing another kiss to her lips.

…

An hour later, Emma and Killian arrived at Mr. Jones' penthouse. Emma had never seen anything so grand.

"Wow," she said, her eyes roaming over the marble floors and antiques scattered everywhere. "This place is amazing."

"It's never felt like home," Killian said. "As a kid, it felt like I was living in museum. I walked on eggshells trying not to break anything."

"Ah, Emma, Killian," Mr. Jones said, as he descended the spiral staircase. "Happy Thanksgiving."

Emma smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving, sir. Thank you so much for having me. Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you, dear. Why don't we adjourn to the dining room? I believe our meal is ready."

Emma slipped her hand into Killian's as they made their way into the large dining room. A long walnut table sat in the middle and was overflowing with food. A huge crystal chandelier hung above the table.

"This is incredible," Emma said, as Mr. Jones sat at the head of the table, while she and Killian sat across from each other on either side of him.

They began to eat in awkward silence until Mr. Jones broke it.

"How did the parade go? Did my son rise to the challenge as Santa?"

Emma looked at Killian. "The parade went very well. Killian was a great Santa."

Killian gestured at Emma. "Emma did such an amazing job organizing the entire event. You are lucky to have her, Father."

Emma smiled warmly at him.

Mr. Jones nodded. "So, Emma, how was it working with my son? I know you had your reservations, but it seems you two have grown very close over the last week."

"Father," Killian said.

"I'm simply inquiring about the nature of your relationship, as a father is wont to do, Killian."

"It's okay, Killian," Emma said. "I loved working with your son this past week. I enjoyed getting to know him. He's very impressive. I'm amazed at the charity work he has done."

Killian dropped his gaze, as his father looked at him. "Ah, yes, charity work. Well, I am glad to hear you two have grown close. Maybe you will give my son a reason to stay close by this time. Lord knows I never could."

Emma glanced at Killian, whose eyes were rooted to his plate. Neither said another word.

…

After dessert, Emma excused herself to use the ladies' room. When she returned, she heard Killian and his father speaking in the library.

"Killian, it's best she learns the truth now before you two grow any closer."

Emma felt her heart freeze in her chest, as she came to stand outside the open door.

"If I tell her the truth, then I could lose her, Father."

"And if she learns it on her own then you surely will," he said.

Emma sucked in a breath and stepped into the doorway.

"What truth?" she asked sharply.

Killian spun around to face her. Emma watched as the color drained from his face.

"Emma," Killian whispered. He swallowed hard. "What you overheard was out of context."

She crossed her arms over her chest, as she came to stand in front of him. "Then give me the context, Killian. What have you been lying to me about?"

Mr. Jones' bowed his head, as he made his way to the door. "It seems you two have much to discuss. I will give you your privacy."

Emma glared at him. "I'm waiting, Killian."

"It's complicated, Emma."

"Then simplify it for me."

Killian inhaled and exhaled deeply before beginning. "You were right about me, Emma. Right from the very start."

Her eyes narrowed at him. "What do you mean?"

"You said I was some spoiled rich guy who probably never worked a day in his life and lived off a trust fund or an allowance from my father. You were right about all of it."

Emma shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So it was all a lie? All of the charity work you said you did? You didn't dig any wells or build schools or houses or teach any kids to read?"

"No, I didn't," he replied softly, the shame evident in his eyes.

Emma felt tears fill her eyes. "How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered.

"Hey," he said, attempting to touch her cheek to wipe away a tear, but she moved away from his touch. "You weren't stupid."

"Obviously I was because I fell hook, line, and sinker for all of your lies. So tell me. Tell me everything."

Killian sighed heavily. "I graduated from university and refused to work for my father. That part was true. I had a trust fund that I blew through in five years. Since then, my father has been giving me a very large monthly allowance. I travel around. No responsibilities. No commitments."

Emma shook her head. "So what? Did you just get tired of doing absolutely nothing and living off of your rich father?"

"No, he got tired of me doing nothing with my life. He gave me an ultimatum. He said I had to either come work for him or I was cut off. I refused, so a month ago, he cut me off. When the little money I still had ran out, I came home. He knew I would. That's why he cut me off in the first place."

"Don't blame your father. He's trying to get you to grow up, Killian." Emma paused, her mouth dropping open. "He forced you to play Santa, didn't he?"

Killian nodded. "He said if I played Santa, then he would give me enough of a monthly allowance to survive on. But it was really meant to humiliate me into giving him what he wants. He figured I would eventually give in and come work for him."

"Would that be so awful?"

"I don't want to be like my father, Emma."

"Your father is highly successful. He works very hard. What have you ever done, Killian?"

Killian let out a breath. "I want to be my own man."

She threw up her hands. "Then be your own man, Killian. But be something."

Killian's voice softened. "Emma, this last week with you has been the best of my life. I know it's fast, but the way I feel about you, I've never felt about any other woman. You make me want to be better."

She crossed her arms over chest. "Don't put that on me. You need to want to be better for yourself, not me."

He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant you made me realize I could be more, that I could do something with my life. You made me want to stay, Emma. No one's ever done that before."

Emma swallowed hard as her throat began to burn. "Whatever we had, Killian, was based on lies. None of it was real."

"That's not true. What I told you about my childhood, the things I shared with you were all true. The man I am when I am with you is real, Emma."

Emma brushed a tear off her cheek. "I knew this was happening too fast. I can't believe I let myself trust you. I never trust anyone and I swore I wouldn't open my heart to be broken again. I should have known better. I should've listened to my head, not my heart."

"Please don't say that," he said.

She laughed bitterly. "When I woke up this morning, I had this terrible feeling that something awful was going to happen today, but I thought it had to do with the parade. Then when that went off without a hitch, I figured I was just being silly. I couldn't have been more wrong."

Killian reached out to touch her arm. "Emma, please."

"Don't touch me," she snapped, snatching her arm out of his grasp. "I never want to see you again, Killian."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the library.

"Emma!" Killian called.

The only response he got was the sound of the door slamming.

Killian squeezed his eyes closed.

…

The following morning, Killian was waiting for Emma at the spot where they first met. He saw her emerge from the cab and begin to walk toward him. She was preoccupied with her phone again and didn't see him. She slammed into him just as she had done the day they first met.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, before lifting her eyes and meeting his. "Killian," she whispered.

"Emma," Killian said.

Emma shook her head. "What about I never want to see you again was unclear? Please move out of my way."

"I just want to talk to you."

"I don't think there's anything left to say," she said coldly.

"Five minutes. That's all I'm requesting."

She looked down at her watch. "Fine. Your five minutes starts now."

Killian anxiously licked at his lips. "First of all, I never apologized. I am sorry for hurting you. It was never my intention."

Emma raised her eyebrows. "You lied to me from the moment we met. I'm assuming the whole I don't own a cell phone thing was a lie too."

He nodded. "It was. I overheard you on the phone and realized who you were. My phone was under my father's account. When he cut me off, he canceled my service. I thought if we were working together, then you might want me to be available by cell phone. So I decided to make you think I was opposed to having one."

"I see. And how exactly did you think lying to me right from the start wouldn't hurt me? Why did you do it, Killian?"

Killian sighed. "I never thought it would go this far. The day after we met when you said you knew who I really was, I was embarrassed because you were right. I didn't want to admit that you had my number so soon after meeting me. I didn't want to admit I was that man." He paused for a moment before going on. "I suppose I wanted you to like me, but I didn't think it would matter in the long run. I thought we would work together for a few days and then I would never see you again."

"Is that supposed to make it okay?"

"Of course not. I just want you to understand that it was never my intention to start a relationship with you based on lies. I never expected you to become so special to me in such a short time, Emma. I never expected for you to become such an important part of my life. I never imagined I would feel the way I do about you."

Emma met his eyes and her heart ached. There was a part of her that wanted to forgive him right then and there and start over. But she refused to let her heart guide her this time.

"Emma, we can start over right now."

She shook her head. "How can you expect me to ever trust you again?"

"I know if you give me a second chance I can prove to you that I deserve your trust."

Emma bowed her head. "I'm sorry, Killian, but I just don't think that's possible. You're just another person in a long line of people who I cared about and who hurt me."

"I know you got your heart broken as a teenager."

"You don't know anything about it," she replied coldly.

"Then tell me," he whispered.

Emma stared at him for a long moment, before licking at her lips. "I was sixteen and Neal was my first boyfriend. He was from a wealthy family and they disapproved of me. We were from two different worlds. But Neal said and did all of the right things. That is, until I got pregnant. He couldn't drop me fast enough. He said he had only been with me for the sex and to rebel from his parents. He said he never loved me and he didn't want to be a father. I was devastated. I was scared and all alone. I had run away from foster care a few months earlier and had gotten a job as a cashier at Macy's. I was barely scraping by. I could hardly take care of myself, never mind a baby. I knew I had to give my son up when he was born."

Killian stared at her in shock. "Emma, I had no idea. I am so sorry."

"It was a long time ago, but the heartbreak I experienced as a teenager was more than just normal teen angst. It changed my life, Killian."

"Emma, I'm not Neal."

"You're right, you're not. At least he had the excuse of being a stupid teenage boy. What's your excuse?"

"I have none," he replied, his eyes rooted to the ground.

Emma swallowed roughly. She felt her throat closing with emotion. "It's better that it happened now. We never would have worked out. We're from two different worlds, just like Neal and I were."

"None of that matters to me," he said, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

Emma blinked back tears. "It matters to me. I have worked hard for everything I've ever gotten in life, Killian. You've had everything handed to you. I thought you appreciated what you had and tried to give back. That meant a lot to me. It said a lot about who I thought you were. But it was all just a lie."

Killian opened his mouth to reply, but she cut him off. "Your five minutes is up. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for work."

With that, she moved past him and went inside.

"Emma!" he called after her, but she never looked back.

...

End of Part 4

Sorry, I know after last night's episode you all could've used some more fluff! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! ~Steph


	5. Part 5

**Title** : The Santa Sub  
 **Author** : Steph  
 **Rating** : G

 **Pairing** : Hook/Emma

 **Characters** : Hook & Emma  
 **Category** : Romance/Humor/Drama  
 **Disclaimer** : I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

 **Spoilers** : Nope!

 **Summary** : Emma Swan is the new event coordinator for Macy's and it's her first year organizing the Thanksgiving Day Parade. When the man who usually plays Santa in the parade has a heart attack one week before the event, Emma is forced to replace him with the CEO's son, Killian Jones.

...The Santa Sub: Part 5/6...

Belle watched Emma stare blankly at her computer screen. She'd been like this for days, ever since she'd learned the truth about Killian.

"Emma, you can't go on like this."

"On like what?" she asked.

"I've seen zombies more alive than you. Why don't you just go see him?"

"What would be the point? It's over."

Belle reached over and covered Emma's hand with her own. "Emma, we've known each other since we were 16 years old and working the cash registers in the shoe department. We've been there for each other through the good and the bad, the failures and successes. I want you to be happy. I have never seen you happier than when you were with Killian. And I have never seen you more miserable now that you're without him."

Emma squeezed her eyes closed. "It's not that simple. I can't be with someone I can't trust."

"He's not Neal, Emma. Neal's feelings for you weren't real. Killian's are. I know you believe that."

"I don't know what to believe anymore," she whispered.

Belle shook her head. "Yes, you do. If Killian's feelings weren't real, then you never would have heard from him again. People aren't perfect, Emma. They make mistakes. Terrible mistakes. But sometimes you have to open your heart to second chances if you want a chance at happiness."

With that, Belle stood up and walked away. Emma watched Belle disappear from view before returning her attention to her computer screen.

…

That night, Emma stopped at the same hot dog cart and bought a hot dog. She would never admit it, but Killian had gotten her hooked on them. She'd had one every day since. She also wouldn't admit to herself that eating them reminded her of him.

She ate the hot dog as she walked along the sidewalk, stopping to admire the store window displays. There was something comforting in their familiarity. She could never count on much as a foster kid. Stability was non-existent. But she could always count on those Christmas window displays every year. They were magical and they always gave her hope that things could get better.

Emma continued to walk, stopping outside Macy's. Her eyes moved to the window display. Something was different. The display had been of a living room awaiting Santa's arrival. It had a fireplace with stockings hanging from it. A fully decorated and lit tree stood in the corner and gifts were placed beneath it. A chair sat front and center with an end table beside it. On the end table was a glass of milk, a plate of cookies, and a letter to Santa.

But now there was a new addition. Santa was sitting in the chair. But this wasn't a mannequin Santa or some stuffed, fake thing. No, there was a real, living and breathing Santa sitting in the chair. Emma's eyes met his and her heart skipped a beat. She'd know those eyes anywhere.

Her mouth dropped open, as she stood frozen to her spot. She watched as he picked up the letter that lay beside him on the table and then disappeared behind the fireplace.

He appeared a few moments later, standing in front of her on the sidewalk.

"Killian, what are you doing?" she asked.

"I needed to get your attention. I figured this was a good way."

Emma sighed. "I already told you there's nothing left to talk about."

He shook his head. "I don't want to talk. I just wanted to give you this."

He held the piece of paper up to her. "What is it?"

"It's a letter I wrote to Santa the Christmas after my mother died. I asked my father to mail it. I found it the day after Christmas crumpled up in his trash can. That's when I knew that Santa wasn't real. Five years old and my innocence was shattered just like that."

"Killian, that's awful, but I don't understand what it has to do with us."

"Please, just read it."

Emma let out a sigh, but proceeded to read the letter aloud.

"Dear Santa,

My mum died a few months ago. I miss her a lot. All my father ever does is work. I know he misses my mum too. I hear him crying at night sometimes. He doesn't know I hear him. I don't want any toys for Christmas, Santa. All I want is for my father to be happy again. Can you please make that happen?

Thank you and Merry Christmas,

Killian Jones"

Emma felt tears well up in her eyes. "That was sad, but really beautiful."

Killian shrugged with a slight smile. "My nanny helped me write it, hence the proper spelling."

"But I'm afraid I still don't see what it has to do with us."

"I took that letter out of that trash can when I was five years old, Emma, and I kept it all of these years. It's been with me wherever I've gone. It's traveled the world with me."

"Why?" she asked.

"To remind me that wishes don't come true. To help me remember that false hope can hurt as much as hopelessness."

"That's an awful way to look at the world."

Killian nodded. "Yes, it is. But that's the mindset I grew up with. The divide between my father and I grew with each passing year. I knew I couldn't count on him. He was so consumed with his own grief over my mother that he never acknowledged mine. Instead, he buried himself in his work. It was like I didn't exist to him, except to follow in his footsteps. I think that was why I was so resistant to go into business with him. I was afraid of becoming like him. Cold and cut-off from others. I decided I wanted to be the exact opposite. I would travel, have no permanent residence or job. I didn't want anyone to rely on me. What I didn't realize is that by doing that I became exactly like him. I had no real connections in this world. That is, until I met you."

Emma swallowed hard. She was beginning to understand why he had become the man he was today.

"What changed?" she asked.

"You changed everything, Emma. For the first time, I felt like I had a purpose. I felt a connection with someone that I hadn't felt since I was 5 years old. You made me want to be more, do something with my life. But the whole time I knew that if you ever learned the truth then I would lose you. And that scared me to death."

Emma took a deep breath. "Killian, I am glad that you realized it was time for you to make a change. But that doesn't change anything for us. I still feel like I can't trust you. I wish things could be different."

"I hurt you, Emma. You grew up being hurt by everyone who ever claimed to care about you and all I did was make you believe you were right to protect your heart all these years. But you weren't right, Emma. In order to open your heart to the possibility of love, you must also open it to the possibility of heartbreak. And what an absolute tragedy it would be to miss out on the possibility of love."

Emma swallowed hard, then shook her head. "I don't know what you want from me, Killian."

"I just want you to be happy, Emma. If that can't be with me, then I'll have to accept that. But please don't close your heart to the possibility of love because one foolish man made the biggest mistake of his life."

Emma felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Killian," she whispered.

He reached out to brush the tear away with his thumb. He expected her to move away from his touch, but instead she leaned into it for a moment.

He reluctantly dropped his hand. "Turn the letter over."

Emma flipped it over and found what appeared to be fresh writing in an adult's handwriting. She read the words aloud. "The tree lighting at Rockefeller Center is tomorrow night at 8. I will be there. I hope your heart leads you there too."

Emma looked up from the letter, but was surprised to find Killian gone. She looked back down, staring at the words until they became blurred with tears. Then she carefully folded the paper and placed it in her purse.

…

"What are you going to do?" Belle asked Emma after she finished recounting what had happened with Killian the night before.

Emma sighed. "I don't know, Belle. I want to forgive him. I want to give him a second chance, but I'm afraid to get hurt again."

Belle smiled gently at her best friend. "Emma, you spent years closing your heart to people and what did it get you? Look, I can't promise you that you won't get your heart broken again. But what I can promise you is that if you pass up this chance at happiness, then you will spend the rest of your life wondering what if. You will live with a lifetime of regret."

Emma slowly nodded. "You're right."

"I am?" Belle replied in surprise.

Emma took a deep breath and stood up. "I need to find Killian."

Belle glanced down at her watch. "Didn't you say his note said to meet him at Rockefeller Center at 8?"

"Yes. Why? What time is it now?"

Belle's eyes widened. "Emma, it's 7:50. You'll never make it in time."

Emma swallowed roughly. "I have to try."

She gave Belle a hug before heading toward the elevator.

"Good luck!" Belle called after her.

Emma hurried onto the elevator and groaned as she realized whoever had occupied it before her had pressed every button, which meant it would stop on every floor before reaching the lobby.

The elevator ride was interminable. Emma finally got off at the fifth floor and used the stairs to get down to the lobby. Once outside, she knew she would never make it on foot. She hailed a cab and was shocked when she flagged one down within minutes.

"Rockefeller Center," she said.

The cabbie shook his head. "It's a mob scene down there with the tree lighting. I won't be able to get you more than a couple of blocks away."

Emma sighed. "Fine, just get there as quickly as possible please."

Of course, there is no such thing in New York City. The traffic, as usual, was unbearable. He finally let Emma out two blocks from Rockefeller Center. She ran the rest of the way. Emma looked down at her watch. It was nearly 8:30.

Her heart sank as the tree came into view and she could see that it was already lit. The crowd was overwhelming. She could barely move as she tried to weave her way through and look for Killian. She finally reached the spot Killian had taken her to. The air left her lungs when she didn't see him anywhere in sight.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. He was gone. When he didn't find her there at 8, he must have thought she hadn't changed her mind and eventually left. She had missed her second chance with him.

A few moments passed, before Emma took a deep breath and blinked back her tears. It didn't have to be over, she thought. She could still find him.

…

This time, she decided to walk. She quickly made her way to Mr. Jones' building. Someone from the staff buzzed her up and let her into the penthouse. She was led into the library.

Mr. Jones came from around his desk to greet her. "Emma, what a pleasant surprise."

"I'm here to see Killian," she said.

His brow furrowed. "I'm afraid he isn't here."

Her heart sank again. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Mr. Jones shook his head. "He won't be. He returned a short while ago, gathered his things and left without so much as a goodbye."

"Do you know where he went?" Emma asked, desperation suddenly filling her voice.

"He chose not to share that with me, but my guess is the airport. He has a habit of picking a random destination and jumping onto a plane on a whim."

Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek. It did not go unnoticed by her boss.

"You really care for him, don't you?" he asked softly.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I really do."

"Even though he lied to you? You're willing to give him a second chance?"

Emma stared at the man before her and then reached into her purse to remove the letter Killian had given to her.

She held it out to him. "I think you should see this."

Mr. Jones took it from her and read it. When he was done, he lifted his gaze to hers. "Where did you get this?"

"Killian gave it to me."

"That's impossible. I disposed of it when he was just a lad."

Emma nodded. "And he found it in your trash can. He saved it all of these years."

"But why?" he asked.

Emma licked at her lips anxiously. "It broke his heart finding his letter in the trash can. It made him stop believing in Santa. He carried it around as a reminder that wishes don't come true and that he shouldn't have hope."

Mr. Jones cheeks reddened. "I had no idea. I…I knew that he would never get what he wanted in that letter. My happiness died with my Helen."

Emma nodded. "And so did his, but he was just a little boy who had just lost his mother. He needed his father, but you weren't there for him. You didn't help him grieve. You grew further and further apart and he decided he wanted to be nothing like you."

"He told you all of this?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a bob of her head. "He wanted me to understand why he didn't put down roots or build connections with anyone. But he said I made him want to change all of that."

Mr. Jones eyes widened. "He wanted to stay here in the city?"

Emma sighed. "He did. He wanted me to give him a second chance. He asked me to meet him at Rockefeller Center for the tree lighting tonight, but I got there too late. He was already gone."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Do you have any idea where he might be going?" Emma asked.

Mr. Jones shrugged. "I'm afraid I don't." He paused and then added. "He actually did say one thing to me before he left though."

"What did he say?" Emma asked.

Mr. Jones met her eyes. "He said he was going to try to be the man you believed him to be."

Emma nodded. "Okay. Thank you." Emma made her way to the door and then turned back around to face him. "He just wants you to be proud of him, you know," she said softly.

Mr. Jones stared at Emma for a long moment, before she turned on her heel and left.

...

Emma used the cab ride to the airport to search the major airlines on her phone. She guessed that he was going to go to one of the places that he had lied about visiting to actually do charity work. Her eyes landed on an American Airlines flight to the Dominican Republic that was leaving in 30 minutes. The cab pulled up to the airport and Emma jumped out. She needed to have a ticket in order to make it past security and get to the gate, so she got into line and bought a ticket. She hurried to security where she was forced to wait an eternity as time ticked away. Once past security, she made her way to gate 40, which, naturally, was all the way at the end.

Emma glanced at her watch as she finally made it to the gate. Her heart dropped into her stomach. The door was closed. It was too late. She felt tears sting her eyes as she moved to the window and watched the plane begin to pull away.

Emma leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window and squeezed her eyes closed. She had missed him again.

"You're late," she suddenly heard come from behind her.

Emma's eyes flew open. For a moment, she was sure she had imagined his voice. She was afraid to turn around only to be met with empty space.

Slowly, she forced herself to turn around and breathed a sigh of relief when she was met with his smiling face.

"You didn't get on the plane," she whispered.

Killian took a step toward her. "No, I didn't. I waited for you at the tree, Emma. When you didn't show, I assumed you didn't want to have anything further to do with me."

"I got there too late," she said.

Killian's face brightened. "So you did come."

Emma nodded. "I did."

Their gazes held for a long moment before she rushed toward him, cupping his face in her hands, and pressing a kiss to his lips. Killian was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered, as he snaked his arms around her waist.

When they parted a moment later, he met her eyes. "I want to be worthy of you, Emma. I want to be the man you thought I was. I want to earn your trust back."

Emma smiled. "I'm just glad I didn't lose my second chance with you."

Killian's expression grew serious and he took a step back from her. "I didn't get on the plane because I didn't want to leave things like that between us, but I plan on booking another flight for tomorrow morning."

Emma's brow furrowed, as she felt her breath catch in her chest. "What? Why?"

"I need to do something with my life. I don't deserve you right now."

Emma swallowed hard. "You can do something right here in New York, Killian. You don't have to leave the country to do it. You don't have to leave me."

"Yes, I do," he said. "I've spent my entire adult life running from everyone and everything. Now I want to run to something. And I want to have a home and someone to return to."

Emma could see the determination in his eyes. She knew there was no changing his mind. As much as it was breaking her heart, she was proud of him.

"Do you have any idea how long you'll be gone?" she asked.

"I can't be sure," he said.

Emma sighed heavily, as she wiped at a tear on her cheek. "Okay, but can you at least buy a cell phone so we can keep in touch?"

Killian smiled and pulled one out of his pocket. "Way ahead of you, love."

Emma pressed a kiss to his lips and then whispered, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you, too," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her, as she placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

...

End of Part 5

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! ~Steph


	6. Part 6

Title: The Santa Sub

Author: Steph

Rating: G

Pairing: Hook/Emma

Characters: Hook & Emma

Category: Romance/Humor/Drama

Disclaimer: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.

Spoilers: Nope!

Summary: Emma Swan is the new event coordinator for Macy's and it's her first year organizing the Thanksgiving Day Parade. When the man who usually plays Santa in the parade has a heart attack one week before the event, Emma is forced to replace him with the CEO's son, Killian Jones.

Note: This is the last part. Thanks for the responses to the story and for reading. Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...The Santa Sub: Part 6/6...

It was Christmas Eve and a light snow had begun to fall. Emma made her way to the Rockefeller Christmas tree. She had been visiting it every day. It helped her feel closer to Killian.

They had been able to keep in touch through email, texts, calls, and Facetime. She could see something in him changing. He seemed content and like he had a purpose for the first time. Emma was happy for him, but still missed him terribly.

She had been hoping they could spend Christmas together. Every Christmas she had ever experienced had been dismal, except for the one with the family who had taken her to see the store window displays. She was always made to feel like an outsider or left all alone. As an adult, she figured it was easier to act like Christmas was just another day rather than face the pain of spending another one alone. But this year, she had Killian and her heart ached knowing she would still be alone this Christmas.

Emma watched the lights on the tree twinkle before her as the snow began to fall harder. She heard footsteps behind her, but didn't pay them any attention.

"Ah, we meet again," she heard come from behind her.

Just like at the airport, she was almost afraid to turn around. By the time she did, Killian had already closed the distance between them and was pulling her into his arms to kiss her. Emma sighed into the kiss, as she threaded her fingers through his hair and deepened it.

When they pulled back, she smiled at him. "I can't believe you're here."

"You didn't think I'd miss our first Christmas together, did you?" he asked.

Emma liked the sound of the word 'first'. It implied they had many Christmases in their future together.

"I missed you like crazy," she said.

"I missed you, too," he replied with a grin.

Emma smiled. "I have a surprise for you."

Killian arched his brow. "I'm intrigued."

She took his hand in hers. "Come on."

With that, she led the way out of Rockefeller Center.

...

Killian stopped in his tracks when they reached his father's penthouse.

"Why are we here?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve and I'm sure your father would like to see you."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that," he said.

Emma squeezed his hand. "Trust me, it's okay."

Killian nodded slowly as they made their way inside and found Mr. Jones in the library.

"Killian," he said, clearly surprised by his presence.

"Merry Christmas, Father."

"Merry Christmas, son."

They stood in awkward silence for a few long moments, until his father broke it.

"Emma told me about the work you've been doing in the Dominican. I'm proud of you."

Killian's eyes widened. He had never heard his father say that to him before. "Thank you."

Emma smiled. "Mr. Jones, why don't you tell Killian about the idea we came up with?"

Killian eyed them both with cautious interest. "What idea?"

"It's really more of a job offer," his father said.

Killian shook his head. "I appreciate it, Father, but I told you that I do not wish to work for you. That hasn't changed."

Emma rubbed her hand down his forearm. "Killian, I think you may change your mind when you hear what he has to say. Just give him a chance."

Killian sighed, but nodded. "Go on."

Mr. Jones cleared his throat nervously. "Emma told me how much you have enjoyed your work in the Dominican. It is evident to me that helping others is where your heart lies. So, Emma and I discussed it and we came up with an idea. As you know, at the end of every season, we have a great deal of excess inventory. Normally, some of this inventory is discounted, while some of it is sold to discount retailers. Well, Emma and I would like you to run a new division. A charitable one. I want you to take this excess inventory and donate it instead. Clothes and shoes to the poor. Toys to group homes. Home goods to shelters and low income families. You can put that business degree to use, Killian, while still helping others."

Killian shook his head in disbelief, as he looked at Emma. "You came up with this together?"

Emma nodded. "Your father came up with the idea actually. I just helped flesh it out."

"It's amazing," he whispered softly. "But financially it doesn't make sense, Father. You will be losing a great deal of money."

"Some things are more important than money," Mr. Jones said. "Your mother would have adored this idea, Killian."

"Yes, she would have," he agreed.

Mr. Jones went on. "She loved helping others. I think you reminded me too much of her. I have spent years using her memory as an excuse to push you away. I sincerely apologize for that."

Killian stared at his father in disbelief. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Now I would like to honor your mother's memory instead. If you agree, I was hoping we could call the division Helen's Helping Hand," he added.

Killian bobbed his head. "I love it."

Emma smiled. "There's more. Since you're going to need help, I will be operating the division with you. Your father felt that with your business sense and my organizational ability that we would make a great team. I couldn't agree more."

Killian shook his head. "But what about your job? You just got promoted and you worked so hard to get where you are, Emma. I can't ask you to give that up for me."

"You're not. I'm offering. Belle will be taking over my job. She has worked just as long and just as hard as I have. She deserves it. Look, Killian, I love my job, but I don't feel like I am making a difference. I would with this. I was a less fortunate kid and I have a lot in my life now. I want to give back." She paused for a long moment. "Unless you don't want to work with me."

"Are you mad? I would love nothing more." He paused and then added with a grin, "Although you will have to learn how to take orders from me."

Emma laughed. "We'll see about that."

Mr. Jones looked at his son. "Does that mean you accept the job?"

Killian nodded and extended his hand to shake his father's. "I do. Thank you for the opportunity, Father."

Mr. Jones responded with a smile and a nod of his head.

Emma pulled Killian to her in a hug and whispered, "This is the best Christmas I could have hoped for."

Killian smiled. "I couldn't agree more. Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Killian," she said, as he placed a kiss to her lips.

Mr. Jones used their preoccupation with each other to discreetly slip out and give them their privacy.

Killian pulled back and met Emma's gaze. "I love you," he whispered.

A smile lit up Emma's face. "I love you too, Killian," she replied.

He returned her smile and then kissed her again.

...

...One Year Later...

"Can you believe it's been a year already?" Emma asked, as she watched Killian get ready.

"Best year of my life," he said, as he winked at her in the mirror.

Helen's Helping Hand had been a resounding success. It had even inspired other companies to donate some of their excess inventory to them. Killian and Emma made an excellent team and loved working together everyday.

Emma came up behind him and attempted to wrap her arms around him, but the fat suit made that impossible. Following Leon's heart attack, he decided to retire from being Santa. Killian was glad to officially take over the Santa position.

Killian laughed at her attempt and turned around, pulling her into his arms and pressing a kiss to her lips.

A moment later, a harried Belle appeared in the doorway to the dressing room.

"Will you two give it a rest already? Killian, it's time for you to take your position," she said.

Killian placed a kiss to Emma's temple. "See you at the finish line, love."

Emma smiled as she watched him go. She then walked over to her best friend who looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

She placed her hands on her shoulders and spoke calmly, "Breathe, Belle. Everything is fine. You've done a great job organizing this."

"I learned from the best," she said with a smile.

Emma pulled her in for a hug. "I think we both ended up exactly where we're supposed to be."

Belle nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay, it's showtime. Ready or not."

With that, they left the dressing room.

...

The parade went off without a hitch and Emma thought it was the best one in years. She stood at the end awaiting Killian's arrival. A smile spread across her lips as he came into sight. He immediately found Emma in the crowd and grinned at her.

Killian gave his Ho Ho Ho's as the float came to a stop. He waved at the children until the crowd slowly thinned out. Emma made her way to the float and climbed up.

"You're a pro at this now," she said.

He smiled at her. "Well, I was trained very well."

Emma laughed. Killian turned toward her, his expression suddenly becoming serious. He took her hands in his.

"What's wrong?" she asked, growing worried.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is very right and it's because of you. I love you, Emma."

A smile spread across her face. She never tired of hearing him say those words to her. "I love you, too, Killian."

A grin pulled at his lips, as he stared into her eyes. "So, I was thinking it gets pretty lonely up there at the North Pole. I was thinking I could use a Mrs. Claus."

Emma felt her breath catch in his chest, as she watched him get down on one knee.

Emma looked around and suddenly realized they weren't alone. A few of the stragglers were staring at them.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

Killian pulled a velvet ring box out of his pocket, opened it, and held it up to her. "Emma Swan, I can't imagine my life without you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Would you do me the great honor of marrying me?"

Emma's mouth hung open. She was speechless. Suddenly, the small crowd, which thankfully did not include any confused children, started chanting. "Say yes to Santa! Say yes to Santa!"

Killian chuckled and gestured with his head at them. "I'd listen to them if I were you."

Emma finally recovered from her shock and a smile spread across her lips. "Of course I'll marry you, Killian!"

The crowd cheered, as his lips spread into a grin. Emma bent down, cupped his face and kissed him, giggling as the beard tickled her. When they parted, he pulled the ring out of the box. Emma held her trembling hand out as he slipped it onto her finger.

"It's beautiful," she breathed, mesmerized by the princess cut diamond.

"It was my mother's," he said, tears filling his eyes.

Emma lifted her hand and stroked his cheek. "I am honored. Thank you. I love you so much, Killian. I can't wait to be your wife."

Killian smiled, as he stood up and pulled her to him for another kiss. As they kissed, they both had one thought. They were so grateful for second chances. This year would surely be a Christmas to remember.

...The End...

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! ~Steph


End file.
